


See You in my Dreams

by IntoTheBlueNights



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: English narration, M/M, SB19 - Freeform, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoTheBlueNights/pseuds/IntoTheBlueNights
Summary: When Ken Suson dreamt of him, he never thought it would entail something he did not even bargain for.Just how messy could this soulmate business be?
Relationships: Josh Cullen Santos/Ken Suson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing in this platform. Sorry if I suck at this,but hey I'm learning, I guess.
> 
> So, enjoy?
> 
> P. S  
> super slow update and will try to increase word count when the chapter starts.

**~~See~~ You in My Dreams**

Prologue

_He was out of breath yet he still ran, ran so hard as if his life depended on it._

_Well, it kinda was._

_He looked behind him, they were far behind, but he can't afford to stop. Not now, not when he had a fair chance of actually coming out of this alive. And he also knew what would happen if he will stop._

_He saw a small passageway just a few meters away, he knows where that would lead him. He thought fast, maybe he could them there? He can still remember that area, hope started to arise within him._

_He hastened his pace, then turned left, to the passage and saw the corner that was hidden behind the garbage bins._

_BINGO!_

_He crouched and waited for a few minutes in the small space, hoping against hope he would be able to outwit them. Even though they had seen him turn._

_And just like he expected, he heard running footsteps coming his way. He held his breath, trying to kept it as quiet as possible, not that he has any problem doing it as he was already having a hard time breathing in the first place._

_"Did you see him?"_

_"He turned this way, he must still be in the area!"_

_"We cant afford to lose him! Jack, you go that way, I'll go this way!"_

_And he heard their steps slowly lessening. He heaved a sigh, maybe tonight he can still get the good rest he much needed._

_Before his life changes, forever._


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Just A Dream

* * *

KEN Suson woke up with a start. His breathing uneven, as if he run a mile when he was sleeping. And even with his splitting headache, he can still remember the dream he had.

_If he can call it a dream, and not a nightmare._

He remembered it vividly, someone was looking for _him_ again. For what? He does not even know the answer. And he doesn’t want to find out, especially as it seemed the guys chasing _him_ were dangerous.

He looked at the calendar and sighed, it’s been two months since he had a glimpse of the life of someone he doesn’t know. A place he doesn’t even know if it exists. Not that he did not try looking for it anyways. But no such luck. It’s as if it never existed in the first place.

He looked up at the ceiling with his left arm on his forehead, when will those damn dreams stop? And although the scenes vary, he knew and felt that the guy was the same. He was seeing the same POV of someone he doesn’t know and the only thing he was sure of was his name, Josh.

Josh, that’s all he know. He does not even know what he looked like, or if he is really a real person or is he just a pigment of his own imagination. He wanted to think so, but the dreams been too real that he cant help but believe it’s happening somewhere. An alternate universe perhaps?

He shook his head in disbelief. Even though he likes watching sci-fi themed movies, he doubted an alternate reality exists. And if it does, what does it got to do with him anyways? He should really get that guy out of his head.

_Don’t think of him, or what he makes you feel. You don’t even know the guy enough to feel protective of him._

But who wouldn’t feel that way though? The guy’s been in his dreams 8 times and in each time, he’s either working his ass off or running away from people. Lately, more so the latter than the former.

The most dangerous one he had happened weeks ago. The guy was being held by two guys while one was punching him repeatedly. He might not have felt the pain himself, but he can’t help but wince each time a fist gets in contact with his body.

He shivered again upon remembering. Glancing at his bedside table, he cant help but groan. It’s almost past 1pm, he only had atleast 2hrs to get ready before his shift starts. And his boss might be a friend, still he does not want to come off as a lazy employee.

_Wakey, wakey, Ken. Time won’t stop for anybody, especially for you._

Whoever was in that dream, he should not care. His life already have enough complications to last a lifetime.

He just hope whoever that Josh is can handle his own problem and won’t come near him. Cause although he does not want those complications, he had this inkling feeling that he was getting it anyway if he ever barges into his life.

_Growing attachment to a dream person, how pathetic._

* * *

“Hey, Ken!” Jah called when he spotted him entering the café and gave his brightest smile that Ken cant cant help but smile back.

Justin De Dios, one of his closest customer that he already consider a friend, was sitting in a booth near the cashier area, and with an open book in front of him.

He always had this innocent aura that makes you think of positive things. Added with a straightforward attitude, he cant help but be comfortable with him . Something he rarely feel towards a person, except for Jah and his boss though.

“Jah, you’re here early?” he asked then sat on the vacant chair in front of him.

He still have some time to spare to chitchat a bit. After all, they havent really seen each other for a while now.

He smiled cheekily, “I’m meeting Eloise here today, can’t really pass the chance for her to taste the best cheesecake in town.”

Grinning, he said “Yeah, right. You always say that to get a discount. Go flatter my boss, maybe he’ll give you one. You’re his favorite customer after all”

“Oh come on, am I not your best boy?”

“You are when you tip high on the tip box, otherwise, you’re just one of those normal acquaintances.”

“Why am I even surprised, you cheapskate.”

“And you can afford it, Jah. You can even afford to have the coffee shop close for a day.”

Although he’s an owner of a travel agency and from an old money, Justin has never really bragged about it. They would not have even discovered it if not one of his clients saw him last time. One of his good points.

He pouted, “Where’s the fun in that?”

“The fun is when Eloise walk in and find you haggling us for cheaper products. Your cousin would be so disappointed.” He said, matter-of-factly.

“I hate it when you’re right. She’s always on and on about paying the right price and all. God, if you meet her, I think she’s gonna boggle you with how she can be cheap yet generous at the same time.” Then he looked at him curiously and said, “You two havent met yet, right?”

He does not even need to be a mind reader to know the gears running on his mind, “Yes, but no funny business, Jah. I don’t like that gleam in your eyes, it’s as if you’re plotting something.”

“Oh come on, maybe you’d like her? Let me introduce you two.”

“You can introduce us, but as friends. That’s all. You know I’m not yet looking into the dating scene. Got a lot in my plate right now.”

He even have the audacity to sigh loudly and said, “Then, I pray to the Gods above that you would fall at first sight. Maybe then you’d break some of your protocols in life.”

“Yeah, good luck with that as that’s not really happening. So, how’s your business coming so far?” he stirred away from the topic.

“It’s actually doing good, I’m even thinking of expanding. Thinking of going south?”

“Wow, that’s great news!”

“Yeah, would have been if I only have another secretary I can rely on to. My current one has to move up and manage the business here while I’m busy looking for a place. I still have to hire one. Which brings us back to why I’m here.”

That perked his attention, so this is not a pleasure meeting with his cousin after all. “Yeah?”

“Eloise is bringing her friend here, she said highly trustworthy.”

“Then, problem solved?”

“Not entirely. She might be my cousin, but I also have to look for someone dependable. You know what, why don’t you help me assess the person? Maybe you can read into her with your judgmental eyes and all,” he said jokingly.

He laughed it off then said, “Whatever. I should really head inside now. The boss might be lax, but I don’t want to get into his bad side as I still need those bonuses he generously gives.” Then left Justin with his coffee and book.

* * *

After knocking softly, Ken entered the office of his boss, Stell, and saw him hunched over some documents.

He looked up at him and said, “Good, you’re here.”

“Callum said you wanted to see me?” he asked.

“Yeah, I have a prior engagement tonight, think you can close the store by yourself?”

“Depends, is that a date?” he asked back, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

He threw something at his direction and answered, “It’s for business, idiot. Don’t come at me again about dating when you yourself don’t want to try it."

He put a hand over his heart and mockingly said, “You want to date me? Why, I didn’t know you have some hidden desire for me. You could have asked, and it would have been a pleasure to decline.”

He saw him rolled his eyes with his antics. Something he only can do in his presence.

Stell Ajero, aside from being his boss, is the only one he considers as a family. He earned his trust enough that his walls are down when it comes to him.

_Some are lucky with their family, while some gets lucky with their friends._

“There you go again, you know what I meant Ken. The two of us has the same memo when it comes to dating.”

“Yeah , yeah. Stopping now, I can clearly see smokes coming from your ears. You’re getting defensive.” “About your request, you know I can do that for a right price.”

“Team’s dinner on me tomorrow, is that enough price for you?”

He grinned and nodded, “You know it boss! I think the new resto few blocks away serve delicious meals.”

“Why did I ask for your favor again?”

“Because you trust me.”

“And I don’t even know why. Anyhow, just don’t do something illegal while I’m out and that expensive dinner will surely happen.”

“Can’t promise anything but I’ll try my best.”

“Then, that’s settled. I might be out at around 5pm. I’ll just leave the spare keys here.”

“Aye aye captain!” then he saluted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a bad narration, I'm re learning again. Not that I was good then, but it's been awhile since I have written something beyond those short AU's I've had.


End file.
